Muddy Water
by TitanWolf
Summary: years after TDA Geoff returns to his hometown to make things in his life right, by drowning the man he used to be. and apologizing to the girl he hurt.


Muddy Water

**DISCLAIMER I OWN NOTHING!**

_Eighteen wheeler dropped me off at that city limit sign, Sunday morning sunlight hurt my 's a long way from where I've been, back to my hometown, but there's a man in me I need to drown._

The eighteen wheeler came to a stop with the hiss of it's airbrakes. As he climbed out Geoff looked at the city limit sign that read.

Lawrence Kansas 4 miles.

"Thanks dude." he said to the trucker, who nodded and smiled.

"Your welcome Geoff." he replied. "Hope you find what your lookin for son."

He shut the door and watched the truck drive around the curve out of sight. Before sighing to himself and picking his duffel bag up and slinging it over his shoulder. And started walking, he could have rode all the way into town but he needed to think about a lot of stuff.

He'd hurt a lot of people for stupid reasons like pride and ratings, people he called friends that Labor Day weekend when he was sixteen. He'd moved on from that to his own talk show, interviewing celebrities and showing their deepest darkest secrets on live TV. The show'd been canceled after one of his guest's committed suicide. That struck a chord with Geoff, about the awful things he'd done and it was time to change.

_Baptize me, in that muddy water,Wash me clean, in amazing grace,I ain't been living, like I oughta,Baptize me in that muddy water._

He thought about Bridgette on while he walked, about how much he loved her and about the pain he'd caused her. After TDA was done they'd made up and she'd moved to Kansas to be with him. They were blissfully happy for three years before Chris Mclean came to them with another season, another Aftermath to host to be more precise.

Digging in the pocket of his faded jeans Geoff pulled out a diamond ring. He ran his thumb over it and felt the tears well up. He'd asked her to marry him soon after the season started and announced it on TV. But his pride and lust for ratings got in the way again. Chris had told him the best kind of ratings came from breakups, ratings…. His one weakness.

He'd done as Chris said. Dumped her on live TV, in front of over three million people. His initial joy quickly died as he saw her break down right he front of him. She slapped him and ran off set. Geoff took off after her, only to run into Chris and several producers. They congratulated him and told him about the rating's going through the roof, he'd tried to get away but they quickly diverted him to a dressing room. Their was booze, babes and drugs. In no time he was high as a Georgia Pine and had his dick in some random girl, Bridgette was the farthest thing from his mind.

_Made my way to the church at the end of the dirt road,Dragging what was left of my soul,I can see the Saints out back on the riverbank,And I could hear forgiveness calling out my name. _

He turned the bend and walked toward the church. The river rolled by behind it in the July sun. Geoff stopped and looked at it, that was where he needed to go to make things right. But not yet, he needed to see someone first.

_Baptize me, in that muddy water,Wash me clean in amazing grace,I ain't been living like I oughta,So, Baptize me, in that muddy water, yea._

Bridgette stood at the kitchen sink, washing the breakfast dishes. Something had been bothering her for the last half an hour. Like an old memory that would drag itself from the back of her mind. A man stood out by the gate and made his way toward the house.

She made it to the door, walking out onto the porch she felt the hello die as she looked at the man standing before her.

"Geoff?" she asked, he looked different, older. He was dressed in a black t-shirt, faded blue jeans, scuffed brown cowboy boots and a black Stetson, he had a goatee that looked out of place.

"Hey Bridge…. How's things?" he asked awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck. "You doing good?"

"Yeah, so your back. Come to hurt me again?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips. He looked ashamed at this.

"I didn't mean to." he replied, he looked back and forth nervously. "I need your help."

She snorted at this.

"Captain Hollywood asking for help?" she asked sarcastically. "Tell me why I should help you after what you did to me and the others. Not to mention that guy that killed himself."

He licked his lips

"Because, that's what you do." he replied, stepping closer he reached out to touch her but she took a step back. He moved forward again but she stepped back, her back was now pressed against the door. He grabbed her wrist and reached into his pocket. Pulling something out he placed it in her palm and closed her hand.

"I'll be at the river if you change your mind." he said softly, his lips inches from her ear. He stepped away and walked away. When he was out of site she finally moved and looked at the object in her hand. It was the ring he gave her all those years ago.

Before she knew it Bridgette found herself running full bore down the road. Tears running down her face.

_Baptize me, in that muddy water,Wash me clean in amazing grace,I ain't been living like I oughta, noBaptize me, in that muddy meeeee, in that muddy water,Yea, wash me clean, in that muddy water,oh lord, in that muddy water,Baptize me. _

Geoff stood on the riverbank and looked at the water rolling by. He removed his hat and placed it on top of his bag. Walking down to the water's edge he walked in until he was waist deep. Looking back toward the bank he saw no one. He sighed and dunked his head under and held his breath. He did this for several minutes until his lungs started to burn and hurt. It had to be done, he didn't deserve anything after all he'd done.

He heard a distant voice call his name but didn't go up. He felt a pair of hands grab the collar of his shirt and yank him up. He came up gasping for breath and turned to see Bridgette, her face streaked with tears.

"You big dummy." she said, before burying her face in his chest and began sobbing. He looked down at her before wrapping his arms around her. they stayed like this for what seemed like hours, though only minutes had passed.

"Bridge, I'm sorry…. For everything." he said, looking away. "I'm leaving town tomorrow and never coming back if that makes you fell better."

Bridgette looked up at Geoff, a shocked expression on her face. Grabbing his chin with her hand she turned his face to her and quickly crashed her lips against his. Pulling back she looked at his shocked expression.

"I don't want to lose you again Geoff." she said. "I want to marry you."

Geoff's face broke with a wide grin. Picking her up her spun her around several times. For the first time in three years he was happy.

**END**

**READ, REVIEW**


End file.
